Gregor and the Prophecy of Hate
by Jm12800
Summary: When Gregor gets a letter from Mrs. Cormaci that he needs to return to the underland, with help of his dad, him, Lizzie, and Boots travel back and he finds out about a horrible prophecy. (The sequel to the code of claw, sixth book, I plan on writing up to a ninth,) Chapter 10 is acknowledgements. Chapter 9 is the final chapter. Even though it's finished; REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE...
1. Chapter 1

Gregor sat still, staring in the woods on 1 knee. Waiting for some kind of animal to show up. He was trying to make use of his rager skills so his parents would not have to pay for food. His solution was hunting with 4 knives. As he sat he heard/saw a figure behind him using echolocation. He slowly peered around and saw a duck. Male, strong, enough for his mom to serve for dinner. He aimed as the Virginia air blew through his short hair and threw the knife, but as he threw, he realized the duck had seemed to have turned into a person, Luxa.

The knife hit her and she gave him a look of disbelief and fell to the ground. Gregor screamed and tripped and fell and starting having a panic attack like the ones Lizzie had. Ever since they left the underland, she worked on them. It had only been a year and yet it felt like eternity. Gregor turned to gaze upon Luxa's body and found, his mind had played a trick on him. A dead duck lay on the ground 15 yards away. Gregor calmed himself down and picked up the duck. He started to walk home and was interrupted by Lizzie. "I love duck," she said noticing the terror on Gregor's face well knowing he had seen another mind trick about killing someone innocent.

"I know you do," responded Gregor as he tried to lighten up on the current situation.

As they approached the farm fence Gregor heard Robbie, the family farms German Sheppard. He barked at them though getting held up by the electric fence or as Boots called it, the dog zapper. They climbed over and wallowed past the farm stand that his mom closed in November. It was early December now but it still seemed like the leaves were hanging on to the trees.

"Gregor!" Boots roughly called while squeezing a chicken in her grasp. Boots had just learned his name over a year ago.

"Hey, Boots," Gregor called limply.

"The chicken go cluck!" she said tightening her grip on the chicken flailing in her arms.

" Boots, the chicken is not a toy you know," Lizzie laughed a fake laugh.

"Ah a duck, nice and big for supper! Bring it in Gregor and I'll cook it later." Gregor's mom shouted through the window.

"Alright, Lizzie, you get out of your pajamas and that vest and take a bath, it's 7:00 in the morning," Gregor said as he opened the door into the mud-room, "We're leaving in an hour for the charity sale," said Gregor dreadfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor stumbled into the town hall doors, him and his dad were carrying their table with their farms logo on it. They almost hit a few people but its hard to keep balance when Boots is hollering _The itsy bitsy spider _into your ears. As they placed the table Gregor's mom, and Lizzie started to bring in eggs, Christmas wreaths, and other farm products that were various of Christmas décor, or farm products. In 20 minutes, people were everywhere buying things from different stands that were also participating in the annual charity shop. A lady stopped at the stand and was checking out wreaths but Gregor paid no attention to her. He had drifted off into a thinking state. "What is Luxa doing? What is happening to Regalia? Does _she _remember all we went through?" all these thoughts raced through his head until they were interrupted by a loud, "HEY! I've been here for 5 minutes and you've ignored me!" the lady yelled at Gregor,

"I'm so sorry, I've got a lot on my plate right now, uh… school and stuff," Gregor spilled out too much and made the 'conversation' more than awkward. He had zoned off in front of his two and only friends, Liam and Connor Before but this was a stranger.

As the car hacked down the 4 mile dirt road to the farm Gregor stared out the window. While he had been away from the underland, darkness overcame his soul. He just ignored Boots shouting out random colors as they traveled deep into nowhere. The farm was located in the middle of the woods. They wrapped around onto the gravel driveway and Gregor hopped out to retrieve the mail. He noticed an actual letter, not one of the long ones that have billing info on them, but a short, stubby letter. It said on the front, 'GREGOR, Your eyes only,' followed by his address. It was from Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor's eyes widened and he immediately tore the letter open. The contents read:

_Dear, Gregor,_

_The prophecy of Hate is upon us, but Luxa is turning 13!_

_It is very exciting, I would like to surprise her._

_We will talk about the prophecy in further time after the celebration, but please attend. She will be so happy._

_-Vikus_

Gregor thought he would faint! He was going to go back but he needed a way to get to New York.

"Gregor!" called his mother, "come in, I'm starting to cook the duck!" Gregor sighed; his only problem was his mother. He walked to his room and opened the door. He opened the drawer and looked upon Ares' claw and the picture of _her._ He clutched the claw, shoved the picture into his pocket and started to collect his supplies. A large flashlight, 15 batteries, and a pack of bubble gum. He even added a bow tie just in case. He turned around to see his father standing there with the letter in his hand.

" I…" started Gregor,

"I know, get Boots, and Lizzie we're going on a 'Christmas store rant' about an hour away, she cannot find out, your mother," his dad whispered.

"Thanks,"

"Don't thank me yet,"

While Gregor grabbed Boots and Lizzie, his father explained what they were 'doing' to his mother. Gregor snuck out the back and packed they're stuff in the car so his mother wouldn't see. He slinked back into the house.

"Ready to go Gregor?" his father asked,

"Ready as ever," Gregor replied. They climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So where are we going first?" asked Lizzie,

"The underland, so sit tight," replied Gregor, he immediately handed her a brown paper bag, he already knew she would have a panic attack.

Every second Gregor's smile grew. He was going back, he was going to see _her._ His dad turned on the Christmas music to make the car ride go faster. They were in New Jersey and according to the signs, they were 10 miles away from the city.

"Here we are the old apartment!" his dad stated as they glanced upon the old building. It was smaller than he remembered, but it didn't matter.

"Ready?" Gregor asked Lizzie, she just stared at him blankly. As they opened the grate, Gregor felt such anxiety that he literally jumped right off the grate into open air in a skydive position. Then he remembered he was going to land eventually and also his fear of heights. Then he sort of felt sick. His feet landed with a loud THUNK! And he immediately reached out to catch Lizzie and Boots. They crashed into his arms and suddenly Lizzie smiled extremely bright like she had dodged a bullet. They wandered into a tunnel he knew would lead to Regalia. As they approached the arena, all he saw was a man in a wheel chair in the center of the open field. It was Vikus.

"Vikus, how ya' doing!" Gregor yelled as he ran up to the man leaving Boots with Lizzie,

"I am fine, Howard has told me that I shall make a full recovery! I see you got my message overlander, follow me, only I know about your return to the underland, Ripred does not even know, so stay quiet," the old man replied.

As they entered the palace, Gregor noticed Mareth. As much as he wanted to say something he kept his hood up and kept walking.

"In there," Vikus pointed to a door where he heard voices, familiar voices, Ripred and Luxa.

"You overweight rat how long does it take to choose a platter for your luncheon at the celebration?" yelled Luxa,

"I don't know Blondie locks, but it's a tough decision!" Replied Ripred. Gregor interrupted their bickering and yelled,

"Ooh, burn Ripred!" both their heads turned to face Gregor, Luxa jumped up grabbed him and pressed her lips immediately on Gregor's and it took a moment for him to realize it but he was kissing just as hard back. His hands firmly on her waist and her arms around his neck. It was until around 3 minutes later when Ripred booted in,

"Nice to see you too Gregor," immediately Luxa and him pulled away from each other, blushing from embarrassment.

"Uhh… hey Ripred how are you?" Gregor blew out as Ripred glared at him, the rat responded,

"Not quite as good as you two," as he looked over him, "Nice haircut," the rat smirked as he wandered to the entrance. " Oh and queen Luxa, I'll have shrimp and cream sauce if you really need to know," and he left.

"How are you?" Luxa asked Gregor immediately hugging him,

"Fine, and you?" Gregor replied,

"Exact thing here,"

They engaged hands as they walked down the stone hallway, illuminated by torch light. Gregor turned a corner and using echolocation, he noticed Mareth down the hall. Gregor ran up to him and immediately they engaged eye contact.

"Hey Mareth, what's up?" Gregor burst,  
>"Not much, I see you must have been alerted about queen Luxa's birthday celebration," the man replied,<p>

"Well that and you know what but right now I'm on one thing, and actually I have to take a bath to get my overland stench off of me," Gregor said. So he nodded to Luxa and took off to the baths.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gregor submerged himself into the soothing warm water, he thought about how he longed for this moment. He would have stayed longer but he wanted to regroup with Lizzie and Boots to make sure they were okay. He slipped on the gold shirt and black pants someone had provided him and strolled down the hallway. A man directed him to the room he Lizzie and Boots were staying in. When he waltzed in immediately Lizzie slapped a clipboard in his hands and said,

"You're on table duty with Ripred, the tables are in a storage room near the high hall, hurry over!"

"Whoa Liz, take it easy, I just walked in, and you're making me do table duty, for Luxa's birthday?!" questioned Gregor,

"Uh, yeah you have to help, and by the way take the tables to the ball room, that's where the party's going to be held," Lizzie yipped as she strolled out the door followed by Boots with Temp.

"Hi Temp!" Exclaimed Gregor to the cockroach,

"Overlander, nice to see you, overlander!" replied Temp and took off after Boots. As soon as Gregor opened the storage room door he saw Ripred using echolocation, and immediately threw up his hand to catch the oncoming tail.

"You've lost skill warrior," snarled Ripred, "you'll need to train after my bond's celebration,"

"Geez, just help me with the table will ya'?" Gregor snapped at the rat. They guided the table down the hallway to the ballroom and on his way, he noticed Lizzie directing people everywhere, "boy she's a control freak," Gregor exclaimed to Ripred,

"I don't mind it," replied Ripred as they placed the final table. Gregor gazed upward and saw the crystal torch lit chandeliers attached to the ceiling. Gregor moved his gaze back down to the clipboard and saw his next duty, decorating the ballroom. He placed plates and silverware followed by goblets and then with help from a scribe, hung white tapestries on the wall. Finally, he made seating arrangements that Lizzie so kindly gave him and he placed the place marks. He realized he was sitting on Luxa's right and Lizzie's left. He asked a nearby guard what time it was. With a surprising jolt he realized he had to sleep. He climbed into the sheets and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was dark, using echolocation even then Gregor could see nothing. As he wondered around he heard a noise, like someone had cut something. The noise was immediately followed by falling glass shards from the black air. He started sprinting from where the shards were and saw a falling glass can of oil. As soon as the glass can hit the ground fire erupted surrounding him. And following that, a giant glass chandelier fell from the sky on top of him. He immediately shot up, cold sweat rolling down his face. He rose up, took a bath and headed to Howard's wing. Apparently Lizzie put him in charge of what to wear. Gregor knocked on the stone door and Howard opened the door. Gregor gave him a short hug and they caught up with each other. Then they got down to business. "So, Luxa chose white as the theme, so you shall be wearing white pants, a white dress shirt, and white as you people in the overland call it tuxedo, and a black bowtie.

"Great! All set, do you have any hair products to keep my hair up?" asked Gregor,

"As a matter of fact we do have a thing like that," answered Howard as he handed Gregor a clear bottle with a white liquid inside,

"Thanks," Gregor said as he picked up his clothes and strolled to the door. But before he made it, Howard grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Remember what you and I talked about. The whole Luxa thing. You simply cannot be with her, alright overlander?" Howard sternly glared at Gregor. There was an awkward pause.

"I don't want to talk about it Howard," Gregor returned the look and left. He opened his room door, and placed his clothes on his bed. He then slipped out the door and saw Luxa waiting for him. "Hey," Gregor smiled as they locked hands.

"Greetings," she returned. Then they both walked to breakfast silently. As they walked past the blacksmith's room, Mareth was sharpening his sword and noticed the two holding hands.

"_Morning"_ Mareth said as he eyed the two holding hands. They both turned to see Mareth and they turned bright red.

"Oh… hi Mareth," Gregor said shakily. They looked at each other and then they took off. As they walked into the dining are Ripred flailed his mouth around again and yelled,

"Ah alas, the _lovers_ have arrived for breakfast," Gregor shot him an I'm-gonna-kill-you look and sat down. By then everyone was looking at them. Gregor ignored everyone and filled his plate. Luxa did the same. Then, to break the silence Vikus shouted,

"Alright, to start things off I would like to say happy birthday to Luxa," as if on cue everyone said in sync, "happy birthday" and dug into their food. They finished eating and ran down the hall. Luxa and Gregor met eyes and Luxa said,

"I have to get my dress fitted with Miravet,"

"Alright,"

"You did not let me finish, I've got a few spare minutes," Luxa then gave him a devilish look and Gregor returned it. Gregor leaned in and started to kiss her, she returned the favor. They could have locked lips for hours until Luxa pulled away and told him, "I have to leave, see you tonight," Gregor nodded and watched her jog away. He loved her. What could he say? So he walked back to his room.

"It was late Gregor had a rose in his Tux pocket. Lizzie wore a dress and flat shoes; she wasn't ready for high heels. As he was informed, he had to present a rose to whoever he wanted to dance with. So as they walked into the ballroom, he saw all the men were wearing the same thing. Same with the women. He glared around the room and saw no sign of Luxa. So he made his way to his assigned seat. He noticed this was much more formal than Hazard's birthday party. But of course Luxa was much older. Then he saw a magnificent girl. Her hair curled down to her shoulders. A long white dress with jewels scattered about. It was Luxa.

Gregor sat in awe, staring at the beautiful site before him. She walked over to him and sat down at her spot. "Hello Gregor," she said as if she was as surprised as Gregor.

"You're…and…dress…beautiful," Gregor managed to get out before he stood up and offered her the rose and asked her, "shall we dance?"

"Of course," replied Luxa. "Now this particular song will get faster and faster so our dancing will have to too," she explained to Gregor. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers around his neck and they started moving about the floor. He had to lift her up a few times but he didn't mind. As they got faster and moved about the floor, the music started to gain speed and some of the notes got higher. They were 1 of 3 couples left on the floor, they had been dancing for 45 minutes. He saw a flash of a camera and noticed Lizzie had retrieved it from the museum. They danced on and on until everyone started to cheer, they were the last ones standing. "We have done it Gregor!" Luxa exclaimed and they started to eat their food. They wre almost done their food when Lizzie asked Gregor,

"Where's Boots, she was just here a minute ago?"

"I don't know," responded Gregor. Then he noticed a little girl in a tight white skirt and Temp chasing each other around the ice sculptures that were in a 13 position and they ran down the hall.

"Boots is crazy," Vikus commented as he sat down. They all sighed and continued eating. Then Ripred walked over to Gregor and whispered in his ear,

"Meet me in the prophecy room early tomorrow morning, we need to talk," Then he left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregor seemed different for the rest of the night. When he and Luxa Danced, he almost seemed off key. He drifted into thought when they were getting desert also. He ran into a bat. He just kept thinking about what Ripred had said. He had already figured out that Ripred must want to talk about the prophecy of hate. But why so urgent? "GREGOR! GREGOR!" Luxa shouted. Immediately Gregor came out of thought once again.

"Sorry, just… tired," Gregor made up,

"Well we all shall get to bed soon," Vikus hinted to the two. Gregor stood up, kissed Luxa's hand, and said goodnight. As he walked down the hallway, he ripped of his bowtie and took off his tuxedo. By the time he got to his room, he had finished unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped on his pajamas and reached into his bag. He pulled out his phone and checked the overland time. It was 1:27 AM. He set the alarm for 5:30 to please Ripred. Then he pulled the covers overtop of himself and went to sleep.

The vibration of his phone startled Gregor. He shot out of bed and slid into his clothes. He jogged down the gold tinted stone halls and to the prophecy room. The prophecy room was very specific. It was the only room in the entire palace that had a wooden door. That had a wooden anything really. As he pried the door open, he saw the giant rat sitting at the door. "Right on time," Said Ripred gesturing for Gregor to follow. They past tons of chiseled words all over the grey walls. Gregor noticed _The Prophecy of Gray, The Prophecy of Bane, The Prophecy of Blood, _The newly chiseled _Prophecy of Secrets, _and along the ceiling, _The Prophecy of Time._ Gregor felt like he was walking down memory lane. 5 quests, over 10 losses of lives, or as the underlanders substituted, light. Then they stopped towards the end of the wall. And the words carved deeply into the stone made Gregor's bones shake.

_The Prophecy of Hate:_

_For he returns from the overland,_

_Not knowing about what is at hand_

_For he's the one who controls the hate_

_For the warrior comes off with a dirty slate_

_He brings 2 fliers and one other human the one he desires,_

_3 make it out safely but soul tires,_

_For this one person light meets fate,_

_Will the warrior clean his plate?_

Gregor turned to Ripred and shook his head. "Will I die?" he asked himself. He couldn't. His family would live in despair. His dad would feel extremely guilty for letting him go. "I noticed this prophecy is shorter than the others," Gregor pointed out.

"Well yes but it points out one of the four's life will be put on the line, Gregor, I don't believe in Sandwich's prophecies but that lady of yours will probably be the one to go. So if she's the one to get hurt, who knows what would happen!" Ripred looked serious, you rarely ever saw this in him. But Gregor wasn't thinking about Ripred, he was thinking about Luxa. She had to live. But maybe one of the fliers would get hurt. "How could I think that!?" Gregor asked himself.

"So what should I do now?" Gregor asked Ripred,

"Train, I think you're on the rustier side right now," Ripred replied, "So get ready, and meet me in the arena in one hour," then the rat took off down the hall.

Gregor equipped himself with a smooth silky underland tank top. Followed by a pair of black silky pair of shorts. Though it was early, people were awakening but most were asleep so Gregor kept quiet. As he strolled into the high hall, Gregor noticed Aurora (Luxa's bond) sitting like she was waiting for someone.

"Hello overlander," Aurora purred as she shifted in a position as if Gregor was going to ride her,

"Hey Aurora I haven't talked to you yet. I only saw you at the party!" Gregor responded to the bat.

"Well Ripred told me you needed a ride to the arena,"

"Yeah, thanks," Gregor thought why Ripred called Aurora. As they took off over Regalia, Aurora asked him,

"So are the rumors true, about you and my bond?" Aurora asked, Gregor immediately turned red,

"Well… I… she…her and I… uh" Gregor stuttered,

"Oh it is fine, I and she have talked about you and her before," Aurora reassured him. Gregor's red face died down a bit. Then he realized why Ripred called Aurora, so she and Gregor could talk about Luxa.

As they approached the arena Gregor saw a rack of swords, spears, bows and arrows and other things sitting next to Ripred. "Warrior what a pleasure, I thought you'd bring the queen, you know, because you two can't stay away from each other's lips!" Ripred snarled,

"Shut up, lets train already," Gregor scowled,

"Well someone's eager. What's the matter, the queen transferred her excitement for training through a kiss?" Ripred cackled as he fell over dying on the ground. Gregor got so aggravated he grabbed the bow and an arrow and aimed at Ripred's tail. His eyesight narrowed and he only focused on the tail. He pulled back and released the arrow. It pierced the end of Ripred's tail and immediately Ripred was dashing at Gregor! Gregor jumped aside and grabbed a sword. He immediately swung the sword and Ripred's claw scratched down the blade and across to Gregor's neck. "You REALLY want to play that GAME?!" Ripred boomed,

"Ohhh YEAH, BRING it!" Gregor screamed back at the rat. Ripred picked Gregor up by his neck and threw him into the wall! Gregor recoiled and somehow flipped over the rat! "That was AWESOME!" thought Gregor as he grabbed a large metal ball. He picked it up and threw it with all his might and hit Ripred in the stomach. He then realized what he had done and turned around to run out of the arena but in his way was Luxa, staring at him, along with Aurora.

"How did you somehow take him down?" asked Luxa as she ran over to Gregor,

"He was making fun of you know, _us_"Replied Gregor as he placed the sword on the rack. "So I did this to him,"

"Well it worked. He will need medical attention quickly. You are lucky that you had been _'sparing'_" said Luxa making quotation marks with her hands.

"Well he wasn't," Replied Gregor. Over head Gregor saw a white flier with black stripes flying downward. It was Nike with Howard on her back. "Let's go," said Gregor gesturing to Nike knowing Howard would question them. They took off on Aurora and flew back to the palace. Gregor noticed Lizzie staring at Gregor giving him the WHAT-DID-YOU-DO?! Look.

**Well that was it, thanks for over 100 views! I really appreciate it! I have been trying to extend my chapters to at least 1,100 words. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY everybody! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was in Delaware over the weekend so you know… anyway ENJOY! By the way, want to hear something creepy, I have a lot in common with Gregor, I have brown hair, hazel eyes, I love running and I play the saxophone, Creepy right!**

"I can explain," Gregor said to Lizzie,

"WHAT? That you accidentally pierced Ripred's tail with an arrow," Lizzie responded furiously, then she changed her tone to sarcasm, "yeah sure I believe it was an accident because you just accidentally grab a bow and shoot his tail with extreme accuracy,"

"Liz, I'm not expecting you to believe me but he was making fun of-,"

"YOU AND THE QUEEN! I'M NOT STUPID,"

"Gregor," Luxa butted in, "We should get luncheon,"

"Yeah let's do that," said Gregor with attitude still staring at Lizzie. Gregor grabbed Luxa's hand and Luxa led him away from the high hall. But instead of getting food, Luxa led Gregor into her bedroom and gestured for him to sit next to her on the end of the bed that had silky extremely light purple covers on it. Gregor sat down next to Luxa and they stared at each other for a moment. They read each other's eyes. Gregor saw thoughtfulness and Luxa saw hints of anger. They both tilted their heads and brushed lips. Gregor started to work his way to her neck when the door opened. Hazard entered the room. He looked at Gregor kissing across Luxa's neck and she looked pleased. But then Luxa turned to face Hazard and she screamed and she and Gregor looked startled and Luxa questioned loudly,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Well one thing I live here," replied Hazard, "And also what are you two doing?" he seemed mischievously interested in why they were kissing.

"Nothing important," Gregor stuttered,

"It seemed quite important,"

"WELL IT WASN'T!" Luxa yelled at the boy,

"Ah I see, you two are still trying to be secretive," Hazard implied, "well you are not fooling me! So when did this start, before the war of time?" He started to get excited and jumpy,

"Well if you really have to know…" Gregor leaned into an ear whispering position and Hazard shifted a bit aching to know, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" He screamed into Hazard's ear. Hazard angrily stormed into the other room. "He just spoiled our fun,"

"That swine," Luxa replied standing up, "Now let's actually dine,"

Gregor lay close to Luxa, he had decided to sleep in her bedroom until he and Lizzie made up. They both felt discouraged after the whole Hazard incident. Gregor slept hard though. They both shot up immediately in the rather large bed when the door creaked open and they heard a man say, "You two are needed in the high hall," he then dropped some kind of clothing and left. Luxa let go of his pajama shirt so he could investigate. He lit the torch and saw two body tight suits. (Imagine the outfits they wore in the movie Catching Fire in the arena, but with a chest protector and shoulder pads) He tossed one to Luxa and he trudged to the bathroom to change. He looked pretty good in the thing. It showed off his muscle, he combed his hair to the side so he wouldn't feel it touching his forehead. He walked in and glanced at Luxa adjusting the shoulder pads on her body. Then they exited to the high hall. When they arrived, they saw two fliers sitting as if they had been waiting. One was Aurora and the other was a bat with rust colored fur and black stripes. Luxa mounted on Aurora and Perdita who was standing next to the bat gestured for Gregor to mount upon him.

"Hello overlander, I am he who is called Damien, I am Aurora's older brother," The large bat purred. Though Aurora's fur was gold, they had similar faces.

"Hi, I'm Gregor," Gregor responded. He mounted on Damien and then Perdita announced,

"You are to kill the cutter's leader and we assume they will fall into chaos,"

"GREAT! Another battle, let's just throw two people into a war zone and hope they assassinate a powerful leader," Gregor sarcastically mumbled. They took a look around just in case then Damien took off into the cavern. He and Aurora flew close so everyone could talk to one another. They got into a conversation about swords when suddenly Gregor realized he had forgotten to get a sword! But he reached the sheath imbedded into the suit and felt a magnificently light sword. "Miravet thought of everything," thought Gregor. He examined the black hilt and Ruby blade. It was perfect!

` "Oh Gregor, I forgot to show you something," said Luxa reaching into a rather large leather bag, "It's flammable arrows, so we can maybe sneak a quick attack upon the queen!"

"Neat,"

"I still will use my sword, but the bow and arrows are just in case,"

"Well how far are we away from the cutt-," Before Gregor could finish, he was hit with a blast of hot, humid air. They were above the jungle.

"They are heard to be traveling through the Hades Hall to get to Regalia," Luxa said to the small group,

"Let's hope we don't run into Photo's Glow Glow and Zap while we're in here again," Gregor joked, but then everyone went silent, "What, did something happen?"

"Gregor, they were executed after you departed for robbing people of all they had for food because we refused to feed them anymore," Luxa said. Before Gregor could respond, they saw the entrance to the Hades Hall.

As they traveled deeper into the hall, they stopped at the queen to remember those who had fallen. The volcano looked quiet and peaceful but they could not see it that way. Where they had laid the young bat Thalia, who died of the volcanic gases, had been completely turned to hard stone. Before anyone started to get emotional, they took off deeper into the tunnel. As they approached a sort of large cavern, they saw a gigantic group of cutters surrounding one large cutter, presumably the queen.

"Once we pass through these tunnels, we shall overtake REGALIA!" she boomed,

"Gregor there are just too many," Luxa said worriedly,

"Well what if I used the arrow?" said Gregor. Luxa passed him the bow and arrow and Gregor got into shooting position, Luxa lit the arrow and Gregor aimed at the giant ant. His eyesight narrowed and he focused only on her heart. He then let the arrow fly. After a scream of confirmation the queen let out, Gregor burnt the bow with a torch so they would not know they were there. Gregor huffed, "So easy!" But to Luxa's horror, she saw a cutter climb up, knock Gregor out then grab him and handed him to a cutter below. It screamed,

"WE WILL FIND A NEW QUEEN AND THEN TAKE OVER REGALIA!" Then the giant group of cutters charged into a cave and took the helpless warrior with them. Luxa froze in place, not knowing what to do. "Gregor," His name came out of her mouth, barely a whisper.

**I left you hanging there! I'll try to post more often, I hope twice a week… but winter break is coming soon so I'll be able to write a lot soon. Please review! And let me tell you one thing, Luxa will be broken when something big occurs in the end of the next chapter, so until then, I bid farewell.**

**-JM12800**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks for 300 views! This chapter will entirely be in Luxa's POV so don't expect to find out about Gregor until the end. OOPS! I spoiled something! Well anyway enjoy!**

Luxa starred off of Aurora, in some haze. She wasn't quite crying but tears were slowly running down her cheeks. Gregor, her love, had been captured by cutters. Aurora had tried to speak but she knew Luxa had been torn. The glow of regalia lit her face, her tears gleaming. As she landed in the High Hall, Vikus looked happy, staring, until he saw Damien without anyone upon him. "Luxa I'm so-," he was immediately cut off when she dashed past him, he could have swore, he heard a sob. She hadn't cried since her parent's death, but now, Gregor's presumable death had melted the emotional shield Luxa armored upon her soul. She burst into her bedroom, screaming into her pillow between sobs. Then, Howard and Hazard entered the room, they both looked un-happy.

"Luxa, I'm sorry about the overlander," Howard said solemnly,

"HE HAD A NAME!" She screamed as she chucked a book at Howard,

"Luxa, he ha-," Hazard started,

"YOU!" she yelled at Hazard, he automatically prepared for a book to hit his face, but it did not come, "CALL A SEARCH PARTY IN THE FIRELANDS, IF NOT THERE, THEN CHECK THE JUNGLE, AND IF ALL ELSE FAILS, THE DEADLANDS!" Hazard immediately ran to the war room.

Luxa thought about their first kiss, in the museum, she sat in that spot now, staring at the pictures they had taken. The ones where they were making funny faces. One that made her laugh through her tears, Gregor was doing the 'deep in thought' face and Luxa had her finger on her upper lip as if it were a mustache. Though she laughed she began to sob again. Then she heard a tap tap tap coming down the hall to the museum. Ripred turned into the museum and saw Luxa in despair, crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry," said Ripred, trying to sound more serious than he actually was.

"You know, (*sniffle), you could knock," she whimpered.

"You had better get to sleep," Ripred ignored her 'lecture' and trotted down the hall. She should know Ripred cared too! As Luxa wallowed down the hall, a raging, depressed, panic looking Lizzie stormed down the hall at her,

"IS IT TRUE!?" she screamed at Luxa. But before Lizzie could touch her, Mareth grabbed her out of nowhere and she screamed, "LET ME GO!" she pried at Mareth's hands but did nothing.

Luxa put on a silver dress for the departure of the group. As the 20 fliers and twenty humans left, they were followed by a messenger so they could be in contact.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 days since she last saw Gregor. She had nearly gone crazy! Though she spent most time in the throne room, she had reviewed the prophecy with Nerissa. They had covered the fact that the prophecy turned out to be a lot shorter than the others, how it happened so fast. The cutters clearly declared war, so why didn't the prophecy mention it? She thought as she sat in Ares' cave. Aurora had not taken her, she walked. She wasn't feeling too social. Though she had sobbed her feelings to Aurora the other night. The two were bonds so it wasn't hard. She wasn't crying now. She just sat, holding her knees like a normal 13 year old would. Not a soon to be queen! Lizzie had been comforted by Ripred for a while; Ripred told Luxa how Lizzie shivered because of how cold her own tears made her! It was sad really. It was like Lizzie was having some kind of mental physcotic stage of sadness. Boots tended to say, "Gregor is sleeping Lizzie, SHHH!" Luxa couldn't help but feel bad! Suddenly, Luxa heard the flapping of wings and out of embarrassment, she jumped behind a rock.

"LUXA!" she heard Howard call, "LUXA WHERE ARE YOU!?" He then shook his head at Nike, and took off. She limped back out and realized she should probably get dinner. She could use something to eat. As she walked back to Regalia, she could see the outline of a flier soaring into the high hall. She started sprinting to the palace then. As the platform carried her up, she started to hear Vikus speaking. To the messenger bat, Vincenzo! She leaped off the platform and saw Vikus with a scroll.

"Luxa, we have received word from our scouts," Vikus said gesturing to the scroll. He handed her the scroll and it read,

_Dear Queen Luxa,_

_We were alerted by a pair of gnawers in the deadlands about a sighting of a giant group of Cutters walking the Hades Hall. We are going back to investigate, until then, fly us high!_

Luxa read the scroll and looked at Vikus determinedly. She had a strange feeling the overlander would be with them. But she pushed it away knowing it was a long shot. As she walked, she passed Ripred holding Lizzie and whispering to her. Luxa felt so bad! Ripred looked at her though, giving her the poor-girl look. She closed her eyes and shook her head back to him. She had seen him serious, nice and nurturing before, but only when Lizzie had ever been around.

Luxa slept unusually well that night. No kind of being bothered, no nightmares, just pure sleep. But suddenly, about an hour before she was supposed to wake up, Mareth shook her awake. "Luxa, they found the overlander in the Hades Hall! Alive and barely marked up!" Immediately Luxa dashed out of her bed and to the hospital. She knew that's where he'd be. She sharply turned down a hallway sprinting wildly. She ran into the wall turning another corner. Then she saw him, sitting on the hospital bed, almost as she last saw him. She barged through the hospital room's door and she and Gregor made eye contact. Though his usual creamy hazel eyes looked dark and dim. Before she could open her mouth, Gregor stormed over to her in rage and struck her! He started cursing and screaming at her,

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FAMILY, YOU THREW ME INTO A PIT OF CUTTERS YOU, TOSSED ME IN A DUNGEON,YOU TRIED TO SINK ME IN QUICK SAND!" she sat in the corner screaming with her hands on her ears waiting for this hell to be over until she heard a WACK! Gregor lie on the ground out cold, Howard had wacked him with a hospital food tray,

"The cutters," Howard said, "They poisoned his mind, and he thinks you tried to kill him and his family multiple times,"

**Not what you were expecting huh? I made a plot twist to keep you guys hanging. I told you she would be broken! Please review and I should have a new chapter in by Sunday and if not, the latest Wednesday. THANKS! (Question: Will Gregor's mind be able to be restored?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I've been told that it wasn't too clever that I used something from Mockingjay, I apologize if you don't find it amusing in this particular story, but I was just seeing what would happen. If you hate this story now, sorry but in this chapter it will be almost written out. So it will be gone soon! Again I was just trying it out. So PLEASE DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME!**

Luxa sat in disbelief. Gregor had tried to kill her! Ripred and Lizzie were with her, not speaking, just seeing how rattled she was. She could barely even hold her hand up! Mareth and Vikus had tried to comfort her, but she couldn't even make eye contact.

"Luxa, I have news," Howard approached her gently, "We have found a mind curing supplement that if used right could completely regain Gregor's old mind," Luxa immediately turned her head in disbelief at what he had just said. "But," he continued, "THERE IS ALWAYS A BUT!" Luxa thought, "The cure is… Starfall," Luxa almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in, Starfall, the supposed cure to the plague called _'The Curse of the Warm bloods' _and though it was not the real cure, Luxa's uncle and Hazard's father died protecting it. Along with their hisser friend Frill. She knew she had to retrieve it but it would be too exasperating to do so. She nodded and returned to her chambers. She just needed sleep.

Luxa woke up and slipped on the body tight suit she had gotten from Miravet. She slipped her sword into the sewn in sheath, and walked to the High Hall. She let out a high pitched whistle and in flew Aurora. Luxa mounted on her and took off to meet the others in the arena. "I heard about the overlander," Aurora purred.

"He tried to kill me," Luxa said,

"I didn't thin-"

"He didn't remember that we were in love and thought I tried to kill him and his family multiple times," she choked as they approached the arena. They met up with Howard and Perdita so they could slip in and out. The jungle was a very dangerous place, she would need backup. As they mounted, Luxa stared at the palace, looking at the area where she was pretty sure the hospital was. "I'm going to find the real you," she whispered.

3 days, 19 hours, 32 minutes and 44 seconds they had been away, flying over the jungle, the heat engulfing them. They approached their final stop before their destination, the spring where Luxa almost let Gregor drown in quick sand. They drank water and bathed themselves, and fell asleep. When they arose, they kept on moving. As they approached the Vineyard of eyes, (Where the starfall grew,) Luxa suddenly felt happy, dazed, and free. She then wanted to throw herself into the flowers below. Until Luxa started laughing and Aurora shrieked something as she tried to fall off of the bat. When she finally broke free, she yelled back, "Bye now!" until she saw a hisser being ripped to shreds. She panicked happily until she felt Aurora under her launching her into the patches of Starfall. She would've thanked Aurora if she hadn't landed in a pile of bones! Hamnet's bones. She slowly got up, in horrified disgust. The skeleton had been covered in starfall and vines. It was lying exactly how they left him. She then turned her gaze to the patch of starfall and started ripping it out of the ground. Shoving leaves into bags they brought. She felt ill at the fact they had been standing there, a little over a year ago, before the war of time, not scarred forever, of the bane, Ares' death, and everything else.

_3 days later, Gregor's family's house…_

"Grace, its Christmas eve! Lizzie and Boots are back, their fine, stay merry!" Gregor's father said to his mother,

"WELL GREGOR IS SITTING IN A HOSPITAL, SCREAMING NONSENSE AND YOU THINK I SHOULD BE FINE!?" She yelled at the man, even though he had retrieved Lizzie and Boots, she still felt the same! "Tomorrow will be a pain," Thought the man.

_Back in Regalia…_

As Luxa, Howard, and Perdita approached the city Luxa could only hold her head high. She was most likely getting Gregor back soon! _Most likely… _if it failed, who knows what she would do! As she landed in the High Hall, she handed the Starfall to a woman who she knew worked at the hospital. Then, Luxa ran to her chambers, bathed and tried to fall asleep. She knew she would get Gregor again, but she kept thinking about how she could trust him again. She knew she would, but she couldn't help thinking, who else would?

As she arose from her slumber, she remembered what Howard had said to her a few hours from Regalia, "Luxa, it will be ready around high noon tomorrow and we would like you to be there to see the treatment," She felt eager to see Gregor, though he may try to kill her again. She ran to breakfast and ate her food. Even though Luxa wasn't too hungry, she ate it anyway. Then a guard walked up to her and said,

"Queen Luxa, you have over slept, the treatment is in 5 minutes," She immediately dashed toward the hospital room Gregor was in. She stopped at the door, straightened her hair, and then went in. Gregor was asleep. She also saw Howard nod at her with a needle in his hand. Then, he injected Gregor with the contents inside. Immediately, Gregor shivered, and then his eyes shot open. No longer black and dim, but creamy hazel. He mumbled something then got up and kissed Luxa.

"Watch out for the oncoming cutter," he joked, and then they pressed their lips together again, not at all caring that there were 20 people watching.

**There it is, I tried not to rush it too much, so I tried my hardest. Please review! And see you all later,**

**-JM12800**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted. Christmas happened so I was with family for all that time.**

Luxa dreamt of Gregor that night. He was back! Well the real him anyway. She had told him what happened in his absence. He had listened not interrupted. Though he didn't remember anything about being psychotic and trying to kill Luxa, or returning at all! Though he did remember seeing a cutter inject him with something, then everything went black.

"Gregor, you are to dine," A man told Gregor as he lit the torch in his room. He was pretty sure it was Howard. He moaned then stood up. He then slipped on his clothes and headed for breakfast.

As Gregor walked in, only Vikus, Ripred, and Luxa sat at the table. "Well I have been alerted that thousands of cutters are on their way to attack Regalia," Vikus said simply. Gregor sighed,

"Aren't they going to have to be ordered around by someone, the queen is dead, I killed her myself," Gregor questioned,

"Well they chose someone worthy of taking down many kingdoms with a single army, and we do not know who, but when we do, we shall strategies around this person's skills," Luxa answered. Gregor took a large bite from his food, then rose and took off to the arena. After asking Mareth what the distance around the arena was, Mareth said it was 0.5 miles around. So Gregor got into training clothes, and headed over. He started to run around the arena as two teams of humans and fliers split the field to practice whatever sport that they did. Gregor had no clue what it was called or how to play. As he started to run, he timed himself, pacing a good speed. He then ran until he counted 2 miles. He had averaged himself around a 6 minute mile. And then he sat on a bench and drank some water someone had left for him. And then he whistled loudly and Damien flew in.

"I see you have finished," the bat purred,

"Oh yeah, *panting, I finished five minutes ago," Gregor replied as he mounted on the bat. They flew back to the palace in silence; Gregor had to catch his breath. And when they landed in the High Hall, Gregor immediately had to go to the baths.

As he sunk into the free flowing water, he remembered what Mareth had said about the meeting in the war room. He literally learned nothing from the meetings! But he _HAD_ to go! And then he thought about which song he was going to teach Luxa on the saxophone, his dad had left it but Gregor didn't know why. He thought about _Hot Cross Buns_, an EXTREMELY easy song that only required 3 keys. B, A, and G in that order.

So Gregor then strolled to the meeting where he saw Mareth, Perdita, Vikus, and Luxa sitting at the table. "Where's Ripred?" asked Gregor,

"Well he returned to the Dead land," Replied Vikus,

"Why would he do that?"

"Because… Twitchtip still lives," Gregor froze and fell to the ground. Twitchtip was alive! It was so shocking!

"I need a breather," said Gregor, he looked at Luxa,

"Go you," she said.

Gregor sat in Ares' cave. He was holding his knees, thinking about what kind of torture Twitchtip had been through. Never mind, when he thought about it, he almost hurled. He shifted his focus to the obviousness that Luxa had spent some time here while he was gone. She must have spent a lot of time here as it was but he could see a makeshift bed in the corner, it was recently used. Gregor thought, "Ripred would make a stupid joke about the two," whatever. Gregor rose up and let a high pitched whistle escape his lips. Damien flew in. Gregor greeted him and mounted on him. Then they flew back to Regalia in silence.

Gregor sat on a chair and played a really hard song called _Zoot Suit Riot _and Luxa sat in awe at the music. How his hands moved across the keys. He then took out another mouth piece and stuck it on to the instrument of "gold" and put a new reed on it. Then he showed Luxa the keys to _Hot Cross Buns_ and she got the hang of it, she squeaked the instrument sometimes though. The simple lesson lead to them kissing each other again. Luxa reached for Gregor's shirt until she heard a familiar annoying voice, "Wow, a queen and an overlander, quite fools to be secretly in love, hasn't my stuck up brother told you to keep away from each other for the better?" It was Stellovet.

"This is none your concern!" yelled Luxa at her,

"No, but it is now," suddenly, Stellovet screeched and started running down the hall, and in to the room came Twitchtip.

"I could smell your love from 10 miles away, it was disgusting!" said the rat. Immediately Gregor (Not thinking at all) ran over and hugged her. "How are you doing _warrior_?" she asked semi sarcastically, then Gregor remembered how easily angered she got and let go of her.

"I'm fine, I see your nose healed,"

"Yes it did,"

"Well that's great, did Ripred get you?"

"Well yes and no,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he sort of let me run here instead of staying in the Dead land,"

"Oh. Well I should get dinner," Gregor stopped at the doorway and turned around, "I'm glad you're alive," He then ran down the hall to dinner. When he arrived Vikus looked very anxious. "Vikus, what's wrong?" He asked,

"You and Luxa cannot say for the war, your going to the overland with Mrs. Cormaci,"

**Thanks for over 600 views! Right now 630 to be exact. But thanks and sorry if you thought this chapter was a bit boring but the ending I thought was a good cliff hanger. PLEASE REVIEW and I bid you farewell,**

**-JM12800**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So who here saw **_**The Hobbit: Battle of the five armies**_**? If you haven't, IT WAS AWESOME! Now it's on to book eight/two after this! ENJOY!**

Gregor just stared at Vikus in shock. "Going to the overland?" he thought in anger and confusion.

"It is not safe for Luxa in any part of the underland when this war commences, know you this," Vikus said,

"But the overland?" questioned Gregor,

"Yes, she will not be safe down here,"

"She made it out of the last war and didn't even fight!"

"Well this one will be very different,"

"How so?"

"I'll show you, come," And they mounted on Euripides, Vikus's bond, and they headed off to somewhere very far from Regalia. The area had a 6 foot stone fence around it and a large box outside it. Euripides dropped them into the box with a few people. One had an orange flag and a green flag. As everyone seemed to prepare for something, the man lifted up the green flag and a bat dropped a large stone onto a lump of dirt below. As soon as it touched the ground a GIANT explosion erupted from the ground below and shook the entire cavern. Where the lump had been, a large fire filled crater sat.

"Do you remember the fire bombs we used in the war of time?" asked Vikus, "These are the very same just under ground and much more powerful,"  
>"Well I think these should be surrounding-," started Gregor,<p>

"They are being planted as we speak," said Vikus. They returned to Euripides and flew back to the palace.

"This isn't a good reason though," Gregor continued as Euripides took a sharp left toward Regalia.

"Well the cutters are a very strange species. They shall do whatever their queen tells them to do. Know you, Hamnet… I believe told you," Said Vikus, though he seemed to almost gag at the word.

"Yeah, they'll do whatever, why is this relevant?"

"Because, they will stop at nothing to get Luxa. We cannot have her missing in action or end up like you did,"

"Okay, she won't leave willingly,"

"Yes but maybe we can persuade her,"

"Maybe," Then Euripides swooped into the high hall.

"Uh oh," thought Gregor staring at the sight before him, Stellovet was talking to the council, and Luxa was sitting right there! "This is bad!" he thought shooting a look at Luxa, who apparently looked as worried as Gregor.

"I think I should have SOME princess like treatment!" Stellovet argued, unlike Luxa's voice, Stellovet's voice didn't have a silky, rule/order touch to it.

"Yes, yes she should!" said Luxa forcefully, but Gregor knew why, Stellovet was blackmailing them. "In fact, Gregor tell them-,"

"Luxa we need to talk, privately," Gregor shot at her. Stellovet scowled disgusted at Gregor. "Who did anything bad to you?" Gregor thought, gesturing Luxa to follow. Stellovet's annoying voice rumbled through the halls as they walked away. "Luxa do you know about going to-,"

"Yes, do not worry; I reasoned with Vikus, we depart tomorrow,"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am not, but I do not have a choice,"

"And now Stellovet is trying to use us to get a part of the throne?"

"Yes, while I'm gone she wants full power,"

"Like that'll happen," Gregor sarcastically said. Luxa shifted uneasily, "That won't happen… RIGHT!?"

"I cannot say," She staggered. The words burned like hot sauce going down the wrong pipe. Gregor couldn't believe it! She wouldn't rather let the other half of the people in the underland know about them rather than Stellovet temporarily rule Regalia. But soon the entire underland would know anyway! They both knew it!

"So what should we do?"

"We should sleep, we depart tomorrow,"

"Goodnight," Then Gregor slipped out of the room.

Stellovet sat on her flier. She now had the throne, until Luxa came back of course. She thought about the power she had, until someone shook her into reality. She blushed from head to toe, embarrassed of zoning out. They were in the arena, Damien and Aurora held Gregor and Luxa. They were about to fly up to the grate to drop the two off. No one spoke, the two just nodded and the bats flew off. Gregor could have sworn he heard a cry from Vikus. As they Ascended, Luxa looked almost sick. Gregor looked into her violet eyes, they were beautiful. Though seemed to be stricken with fear and curiosity. As they reached the grate, Luxa threw up off of Aurora, the poor bat scowled. They stepped off of the bats and into the laundry room. It looked the same. Rusty washers and driers, plastic floor covering. Luxa stared at the machines in wonder, "Lux, you do your laundry in them," said Gregor trying to keep from laughing as they approached Mrs. Cormaci's apartment, Gregor paused for a second, gazing upon his old apartment. Gregor knocked on the door. They heard quick footsteps coming to the door. Mrs. Cormaci opened it with a smile, the apartment smelled like lasagna. Gregor's mouth watered. He remembered the wonderful, taste, PERFECT!

"Gregor, Luxa! How pleasant to see the two of you!" She hugged them both. Luxa was still squinting at the beautiful sunset. Mrs. Cormaci had a window in the perfect position to see the sunset. Gregor remembered that. "I've got the extra bedroom equipped for you two. Dinner will be in twenty minutes.

"Thanks Mrs. Cormaci," Gregor said as the two took off for the room.

Luxa's head was on Gregor's shoulder as they lay in the bed. Luxa had already become speechless in the past two hours they had been there. The whole T.V. incident and the phone. Gregor had laughed at her so much. As they lay, a sudden tremor shook the building. Wait! Nothing else looked alarming outside. They both looked at the doorway. It felt like the- BOOM! ANOTHER TREMOR- It felt like the tremors were traveling through some kind of tunnel up to the surface. Gregor heard the whisper come out of his mouth, "The grate," Luxa shook. She had come to the same conclusion. The tremors were coming from the grate in the laundry room. From the bombs surrounding Regailia, it was under siege by the cutters.

**THE END**


	10. Acknowledgements

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS**

**Thank you everyone that supported this story! (If you didn't read chapter 9 yet, you probably didn't, go read, it. It's the chapter after when Vikus said Gregor and Luxa can't stay in Regailia) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't yet please do! The sequal will be called… YOU CAN WAIT FOR A FEW DAYS UNTIL THE PREVIEW GETS PUBLISHED! But then the actual release date is Saturday March 14****th****.**

**Please read it.**

**Until then I bid you farewell –Jm12800.**


End file.
